All electronic equipment radiates electromagnetic energy as it operates. To prevent such emissions from interfering with the operation of other nearby equipment, and to comply with emissions standards set by bodies such as the Federal Communications Commission, electronic equipment is designed to provide shielding or coupling which limits the EMI from the equipment. Designing equipment for EMI compliance includes both electronic and physical design considerations. Also, a piece of equipment must be EMI-compliant in different, realistic operating modes, including any mode of operation which is worst-case for EMI radiation. Therefore, there is a continuing need for creative approaches to the problem of EMI compliance.